Finding Light in the Darkest Places
by spuds1997
Summary: Victoria finally gets to Bella. She is saved by Peter and changed. Rose, Jasper, Peter, and Bella have some pretty crazy adeventures. Rated T for violence and language. Pairings J/R Em/A B/P Es/C Ed/? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a Bella/Peter fanfic. I have changed a few thing so bare with me. They left bella on her 19**__**th**__** birthday not 18**__**th**__**. Peter is going to be 21 because I am not sure his real age. Jasper is 22 right?**_

_**They pairings are different also. Jasper and Rose are together and Alice and Emmett. My favorite vampires are Rose and Jasper so I decided to put them together. I like Emmett and Alice too though.**_

_**Warning there is much violence in this chapter! I will tell you were it starts and ends though. So if you want to you can just skip it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight. **__**L The rightful owner is Stephanie Meyer. I just borrow them for a little while. J **_

Chapter 1

BellaPOV:

It had been exactly 5 months since my so called '_family' _left me. The pain was like a huge hole of fire being punched in my chest I still had nightmares every night and woke up screaming. I still cried myself to sleep. Its not because Edward left. I now know he only wanted to control me. It was because the Cullins were the family I always wanted. The family I _needed_. I loved them. Then they left without a word of goodbye. Yes, I love Renée and Charlie but I was always the responsible figure there. I paid the bills, cooked, cleaned, saved my mom from doing dangerous things, and made most of the money. It didn't really bother me because I always put others before myself. I really never thought about it before. I would do something that makes me miserable just to make someone happy. Charlie moved in with Sue Clearwater so he isn't even here anymore. He didn't know how to help me so he just moved out. I guess he didn't realize how that did the exact opposite of help me. But when I met the parental figures of Carlisle and Esme it made me see what I was missing. They cared for me. They helped me. For once in my life I could sit back and relax. I had 2 wonderful sisters. Alice the fun spunky one. She's the one you go to just to get your mind off things or advice. Rosalie the pure honest one. She's who you go to if you want to hear it like it is. She definitely didn't but your feelings aside but that's one of the things I liked about her. I think about her a lot. True, she acted like she hated me but for a good reason. She knew I was better than Edward. She had been there before and gotten hurt just like me. I also had 2 wonderful brothers. Emmett, who made me laugh when I was down and was very protective of me. Then Jasper who could calm me with a touch of his hand or a smile. I guess it was all an act.

I had been called by Rosalie a week ago wondering if she and Jasper could come down and talk to me. She said she needed to get some things straight. I agreed to meet them at there old place at 9 PM. It definitely surprised me that after 5 months she just calls and decides to work on things. Jake was a little reluctant to let me go but finally gave in. I understand why though. He just didn't want to see me get hurt again. We weren't anything more than friends, He was more like my brother. I am headed to see Rosalie and Jasper now. I am still very angry and upset for them to leave me but I needed to tell them about Victoria and Laurent. They are after me because of the killing of Victoria's mate, James. The wolves have chased them off numerous times but they keep coming back. I also wanted to hear what they had to say. Mostly it was because I really miss them and couldn't get myself to say no anyway.

I looked at the house that I use to come to everyday for almost 2 years and felt a sharp pain of sadness. I slowly pulled my seatbelt off and took a deep breath readying myself to face my past and hopefully at least a small part of my future. I was scooped into a hug before my feet even hit the ground. I missed the warm yet cold embrace. I have missed them so much it hurt. "I have missed you so much, Bells!" Did Rose really say she missed me? "Look at you!" she gasped. "What happened to you? I can see all your bones! You are almost paler than me!" Concern and worry were etched in her face. Was Rose worrying about me? Wow! I loved this side of her. Ignoring all her other questions I replied "I missed you too! Where is Jasper? Didn't he come with you?" Her face turned hard. "He is inside. He thinks you will be scared of him. You know after your birthday party. I say he is just being stupid.." I gasped shocked and ran in the house , only tripping once, to find a sulking Jasper. I sat beside him and looked deep into his golden eyes. "You thought I would be mad at you? How mean do you think I am? I was never mad! You are a empathic vampire! Not only were feeling your own bloodlust you were feeling everyone else's as well! I promise Jazz, I forgave you the second it happened." I sent him as much honesty and forgiveness as possible. "So you didn't leave the family because of me?" Leave the family? They left me! What the hell! I jumped up of the couch faster than I thought possible, for me anyway. For a vampire it would be slow. "What! You guys left me! Edward said that I wasn't good enough for you and your family! That he needs to stop pretending! That you guys didn't want to say goodbye!" I screamed at Jasper and Rose through my tears. The hole in my chest opening up as I sat back down pulling my legs up as I held onto my stomach afraid I was going to fall apart at any moment. The pain in my chest was close to unbearable. Rose and Jasper just stared at me in shock then Rose sat down beside me and hugged me to her.

"Is that what he told you, sweetheart?" Jasper asked holding my hand. He was trying to send me comfort but the pain in my chest conquered it. I couldn't talk just nodded as I let the tears flow freely down my face. Rose wiped my hair out of my face and turned to look me in the eyes showing nothing but honesty in her eyes as she spoke. "That is not at all true. We _never_ thought that of you. You were the best thing that happened to our family. It has fallen apart without you. Emmett hasn't smiled in months. Alice won't even go shopping because her last trip was with you. Carlisle locks himself in his study while Esme cleans everything nonstop. Edward left he is somewhere in South America. He told us that you didn't love any of us anymore because of Jasper. He said you didn't want to see us again. That's why we didn't say goodbye and we left. We thought you didn't want us." She was dry sobbing when she finished and Jasper eyes were nothing but sadness.

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "What? I love you guys. You were the family I always wanted. I was so devastated when you left that I cried myself to sleep, woke up screaming because of nightmares, never ate. Charlie moved out to live with Sue Clearwater because of me. He tried to send me to my moms but I couldn't have Victoria and Laurent kill her when they finally got to me. I have already put Charlie and the wolf pack in danger because of me…" Jasper stopped me from my rambling. "Victoria and Laurent are after you? Werewolves?" He and Rose shared confused and worried glances. I sighed "Victoria wants to kill me because Edward killed James. You know a mate for a mate. When I told Laurent me and Edward weren't mates he said that killing me would also bring you guys great sadness. I was about to tell him you guys left me when he lunged and the wolfs appeared they attacked but he got away and ran. Victoria came the next day they have been here for a month though. The wolfs keep scaring them off though. The werewolves are Jacob and the La Push gang. I have been hanging out with them since you left."

"No wonder Alice can't see you all the time. She can't see past the mutts." Rose growled. She looked at me and sighed. "Bella, I now you are mad at us for leaving and probably don't want to see everyone but will you please come with us. We can protect you from Victoria and also put the family at ease." she hung her head down as she finished. "and I can't go through losing my sister again." She wanted me to come back? I would have begged to come back! I want to see my family again so bad it hurts. "Of course I will come! On one condition." She smiled brightly and said "Anything!" my request was fairly simple and they probably already knew it. "I don't have to see Edward. At least not until I am ready. After he left me lost in the forest alone after leaving to be found the next day. I just cant stand to look at him."

"So he left you lost in the same forest he told you never to go in?" Rose asked shaking her head in disgust. "Yea…I guess that's right…" I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about him now. "So, when should we leave?" I asked trying to change the subject. I didn't want to leave the wolf pack but they have done way to much for me. I hated that they all risked there lives to try and save me. "As soon as you get packed."

We talked for a few more hours. I told them about the pack and my life since they have been gone. Which was pretty boring up until 2 months ago. Then I headed home while they went to hunt. I was still in my old truck that I knew would brake down soon. I just didn't know it would be tonight. The night my cell phone isn't charged. Where none of the wolf boys are because I am no where near La Push. Also at midnight. Whoop-de-do. Could this get any worse? I doubt it. What to do? Pop open my hood and sit here, I guess. Unless I want to walk the 5 miles back at midnight with my trip prone legs. I would probably get hit by a car.

I jumped out of my truck and started walking toward the front of it. Out of nowhere Victoria jumped out in front of me. And I said it couldn't get any worse. I must have forgot the crazy vampire after me. Who the hell forgets a vampire wanting to kill them? Wait, never mind, don't answer that.

"Well hello there, dear, Isabella? It has been a long time hasn't it? I have met your doggie friends. Nice aren't they. Too bad there not here. We could have had a reunion." Victoria had venom dropping into every word. As scared as I was I couldn't let her think I was scared. After about 3 months of trying to act normal and not at all scared of the wolf pack I had gotten pretty good at it. I stopped myself from shaking as much as I could. I looked into her red eyes and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Yes it has been a while I suppose. How is dear Laurent? He is always such a gentlemen. Even apologizing for having to kill me instead of it being you the last time we meet." I was trying to turn her against him but doubt it would work. "Is he not with you?"

"Laurent is fine just a bit upset he didn't get you as a meal. I wanted to torture you before I killed you like Jasper did with James. He doesn't have much bloodlust control so he had to stay home. I would like you to live through the pain and suffer not be killed of instantly." I almost lost my cool when she said that. I was trying to think of different things. Jasper when he attacked. I wasn't scared. I was upset for him.

"Oh, really. Such a shame. I would have like to see him again. You do know that I am not Edward's mate, right?" I asked hoping to escape. I was holding on to that slim sliver of hope.

"Oh, I know. But I also know that by killing you I would hurt The Cullins very much. Jasper and the other boy are like your brothers, right? It would also hurt them to see this happening to you. That is why it is being video taped right now. Then when I am done with you I will leave your dead body on there door step with the tape. Not to even mention what it would do to the rest of the family. To make things even better Jasper will feel the devastation of everyone." She flipped her long red hair over her shoulder with a sly grin. These leech really thought of everything. She could torture me to the death but she can't hurt my family.

"Listen. You can torture me for months before I die. I don't care what you do with me but I will NOT let you do this to Jasper! To my family. I will not let you hurt them at all. James knew he was messing with the wrong family. Now I have had enough of your bitchiness for one day! Let the torture begin but not with the video camera." With the look on Victoria's face I surprised her with my outburst. Hell, it surprised me too. But nobody messes with my family.

"The torture begins but with the video camera." she said as she threw me into the woods.

********Warning Violence********

I hit the ground hard surprisingly missing all the trees but by the sickening crack I heard I have a feeling I broke a rib. I saw her come toward me with a camera in hand. I looked at the camera and decided I could beg for my family but that's the only thing I could do.

"Please don't make my family watch this. Please don't hurt them like this." I begged her but I held back the tears that wanted so badly to fall. I couldn't give her the satisfaction of the pain she is causing. She put the camera on a fallen tree a fixed it to where it was pointed at me.

"Beg some more little human." She said as she crouched behind me. I had a few traitor tears running down my face. I couldn't give her any satisfaction.

"No. I will do nothing you want me to." I screamed out in pain as she bit down on my arm. More tears coming down. I bit my lip not to scream anymore. She put no venom in me. This was just for torture. Just so she could see he pain. I couldn't give it to her. I can't scream anymore for the pain. I have to stay quiet give her nothing.

"Beg unless you want your pretty little family to see more." She pulled out a knife and wiped it on her shirt before letting it linger above my arm. You could see how dangerously sharp it was. She was having all to much fun with this. She must have lost all humanity during her change. I could only respond with a shake of my head. She pierced my skin with the knife and cute a 'V' beginning at the to of my shoulder to my elbow. I screamed again. I couldn't stop myself, the pain was like fire dancing on my skin.

"It's to bad you can only wear my mark for a little while. How about you do as I say and beg to live or I might just put another little 'V' on your other arm." She stage whispered. Probably to be loud enough for the video. I smelt my blood and felt it running down my arm. It didn't really bother me right now. Any other time I would have passed out but when I would rather pass out then be in this pain I don't. Didn't I say earlier that this night couldn't get any worse? Yeah, What the hell was I thinking? I would so rather be hit by that car right about now.

"No. I. Will. Not. Beg. For. My. Life." I said between clenched teeth. I was trying not to scream as I talked. Why did Jasper and Rose go to Canada, tonight? Oh right because they were supposed to be helping a little human pack tomorrow and there bloodlust gets to them. Why couldn't I be a wolf or a vampire? Both of them have more normal lives then me. I was brought back to the surface as Victoria gave a good kick to my ribs probably breaking all on that side. She closed the 'V' she made on my arm up with her venom.

"If you will not beg then how do you expect to live?" She asked me. I wanted to beg to make the pain end here and now. Even if I did beg she would still kill but just get more satisfaction out of it. That is one thing I definitely can't give her. To me this is almost déjà vu. Almost like when James bit me. Just a different place and a different person.

"I. Don't. Expect. To. Live." I told her my teeth clenched once again. She laughed a dark sickening laugh that would probably make a starving lion run the opposite direction. She placed another 'V' on my skin this time on my left arm. I held in my scream. That didn't please her at all so she tore of my shirt and put one there too. She pushed the knife fare down into my stomach I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"I hate for our session to be cut short but I smell another vampire and might just let them finish you off." She stood up and gave me one more good kick. Breaking all the ribs that were still intact I bet. "I will come back tomorrow for the body sweetheart." She said a ran off. I looked over at the camera and then I all went black.

*********END OF VIOLENCE*********

PeterPOV:

I am running north. Why am I running north at 10 PM? Because of this damn feeling to go to Washington. Forks to be exact. This feeling has never let me down before. Something bad better have happened to Jasper. I could be spending this time sulking over Charlotte. But no, my freaking gift tells me I better go this way and it is stronger than it ever has been. What is my gift you ask? Well, I know shit. That's it. In my human life I could always figure out a mystery or a case or something with the data given to me. I guess that is what I carried over to my vampire life. That's my gift. I know shit.

Charlotte is my ex-wife. We weren't mates but I really did love her with every once of my dead heart. Then she finds her mate and leaves me. Not even saying goodbye. She left me about 2 months ago and I have been sulking ever since. I knew it was coming but I just didn't want to believe it was true. I try to be happy for her but it's a hard thing to do. Maybe Major can help out of my depression when I get there.

Jasper is like a brother to me ever since the vampire wars he has always been there. He is the only guy I can trust. He was the one to change and the one that helped me escape with Charlotte. I would trust The Major with my life. Probably anyone's life.

It is midnight know and I stop at a truck on the side of the road I smell a vampire and human blood. I heard a bloodcurdling scream and ran to see what was going on. What I saw broke my heart and pissed me off. There on the ground was the most beautiful human I have every saw. She had her shirt ripped off and vampire bite on her arm along with a sealed over 'V'. On her other arm was an opened mark and another opened mark on her stomach. Her ribs were poking through her skin from where they must have snapped. She was past out looking at a…camera?

The only way save her is change. I bit down right over her heart and started pushing as much venom in her as possible. I sealed up her opened wounds with venom. My stupid gift didn't even have to tell me to change this angle human. I just did. I took the video camera, stuffed it into my pocket than ran to Jaspers. My brother would help me out. I picked the girl up and ran as fast as I could to Jasper's house. His and Rose's scent was strong here they just left an hour ago. The girls scent was her too. She must have been her also. Well that's confusing. How did she know Jasper? I ran her upstairs and found Jasper's bedroom. Not really a hard thing to do, just look for the cowboy boots.

I sat the girl down on his bed and gave Jasper a call. Ring. Ring. Ring. "Peter was up?" Was up? Well there is about to be a newborn vampire trying to wipe Forks out of humans. A newborn vampire you somehow know. One that has already made a few enemies. I don't think I can answer that with nothing much.

"Hurry up and get your fat ass home! The girl that was here an hour ago is hurt. Bad. Tortured by a vampire. She is in the beginning of a change." With that I flipped the phone shut. He was home in 20 minutes.

"What happened to her? Is she okay? Was it Victoria?" I might as well spit out the whole story or be bombarded with questions.

"You know that damn gift I had told me to come here. When I heard a scream. Smelt blood and a vampire. Saw this girl passed out with her head pointed toward this video camera. I am guessing this vampire wanted to see her pain over and over again." I said picking up the video camera and pulling the tape out.

Jasper took it and put it in the T.V. I guess we are going to watch it. This girl is brave! Doggie friends? Laurent apologizing to kill her? Jasper killed James? Who's James? I guess she done knows about vampires. If I thought she was brave when she was talking to this 'Victoria' Then she was steel when that leech started hurting her. Jasper picked up a vase and threw it across the room. Uh oh. We may be getting a visit from The Major himself.

"Jasper, we need to try to help Bella. Come back to me Jasper." Rose started talking soothing to him. He turned back to the T.V. just as I came on. His anger started to come back when I bit her but left quickly when he saw me tending to her wounds. Then he asked me the one question I didn't know the answer too. "How did you stay in control?"

"I have no idea. Her blood smelt wonderful even tasted better than any other humans. I didn't want to kill her though. I wanted her to live. I still cant figure out why I changed her." I decided since everyone seemed to be forgetting about poor Bella over there I would bring there attention back. "Rose why don't you change her while I hunt. Jasper keep a close eye over Bella. I will be back as soon as possible." He gave me a knowing smirk but I don't know why. I was having trouble thinking at the moment. It was confusing. Obviously this girl is important but why?

I went to hunt but decided to try animals. Weird. I know. But I just have this feeling I need to and I will say it again that little feeling hasn't let me down yet. Though it has put me through loads of shit. I took down a few deer and headed back. Jasper almost laughed when he saw little flecks of copper in my eyes. I just ignored him and sat by the little angle. Rose had bathed her and dressed her in purple yoga pants and a plain white shirt. I sat by her chair and held her hand for three long days…

**REVIEW PLEASE! And tell me what yall thought.**

**No flames please but maybe some constructive criticism. **

**I have a few other stories going on but after reading some Bella/Peter I couldn't resist writing one hopefully I can keep up on updating. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you ****SoUtHeRnBeLLe706, letsjustdance, Kathy Heister, mama4dukes, baby5, cosmoGirl666, Missy Farscape, Hanane, Beertjes, Tash 4 Twilight, vamp gyrl, BellaAngelin, JessJess76, sassyfrass2.0, kouga's older woman, A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld and brokenlove81 for the wonderful reviews I got. Also a thanks to everyone who favorite/alert this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Also to answer your question Hanane - Yes, the wolves will show up I am not sure when yet. Probably soon though.**

**Sassyfrass2.0 - I really don't want a wedgie so I will try to write faster for ya! ;) **

**JessJess76- I wasn't so sure about the Jasper/Rose pairing at first, but after I started writing it turned out pretty good. Don't cha think? Alice always seemed to dictate his life. I am not so sure about Alice and Emmett but I will give it a shot. I may end up changing it. Please tell me what you think about them!**

JPOV:

Bella just left and Rose and I are going to hunt. I did a lot of thinking as we ran into the dark woods in a comfortable silence. We really don't need to hunt but I am not taking any chances with Bella around. She trusts me way too much. Rose says Bella's right. That I was feeling 6 different vampires bloodlust. Edwards was what threw me off guard. He may be a little used to her scent but his bloodlust for his singer is tremendous. I wonder what Bella would say when she found out Edward was with Tanya. They weren't mates but they were still together. Much like her and Edward were. Her pain today was almost too much for even me to handle. I have killed and tortured newborns and humans for years. There pain and sadness was horrible but Bella's was like she was just so deep in this black hole. It was unreal how a human could feel this and not die of depression. She was definitely stronger than anyone thought.

I was broke out of my train of thought by my phone ringing. It was probably Alice, seeing our last minute decision. I was preparing myself to be yelled at when Ias I slowly pulled the phone out of my pocket. When I looked at the phone I was shocked to say the least. Peter. I haven't heard from my brother in forever. I answered the phone calm but really was nervous as hell. What made this all knowing brother of mine call me now? I mean the last time he called was to let me know Char had found her real mate. That was only 2 months ago. We may be brothers but unless heading over for visits, we don't call for a nice chit-chat.

"Was up?" I asked. The next few words made both me and Rose fly back home faster than we have ever ran before. I bet we gave Edward a run for his money. I would be quite proud if it weren't for the situation.

"Hurry up and get your fat ass home! The girl that was here an hour ago is hurt. Bad. Tortured by a vampire. She is in the beginning of a change." He hung up. Did Victoria get Bella? Laurent? Did she change her? Did Peter? Why? How did he find her? Why was he here? So many questions were running through my head that it almost gave my big vampire brain a headache. As soon as I got home I bombarded Peter with questions while Rose frantically searched Bella over. She cared more than anyone thought she did.

"You know that damn gift I had told me to come here. I heard a scream. Smelt blood and a vampire. Saw this girl passed out with her head pointed toward this video camera. I am guessing this vampire wanted to see her pain over and over again." Peter gave me a quick run down of the story pulling out a camera from his pocket.

A camera? What the hell? Who video tapes torture? I took the tape and put it in. I didn't want to see my baby sisters pain but I had to know who did this to her. I was going to kill whoever it was as soon as I find them.

There on the screen was my poor little sister facing Victoria. Being so brave. She tortured poor innocent Bella because of what we did! _I _killed James not Bella! Its time to tear some vampire ass! I could feel the monster inside me starting to break free of the chains I have had holding him back. My eyesight was starting to turn red. I could barely think straight. Major was about to make his next show since James. I could hear my mate talking to me. I thought of her and Bella laying there helpless and in pain. I thought of my brother Peter. I slowly calmed back down and surprisingly the only thing I broke was a vase. Normally half the house would be gone by now.

When I saw Peter tending her wounds, I was surprised he could stand the smell of her blood. Her blood smelled absolutely amazing to Edward and wonderful to me. Even I could feel Carlisle's throat start to burn a little more than normal when its exposed to him. When I voiced my question he seemed just as amazed as me.

"I have no idea. Her blood smelt wonderful even tasted better than any other humans. I didn't want to kill her though. I wanted her to live. I still cant figure out why I changed her." At that time it clicked why his 'gift' brought him here, why her blood didn't bother him, why he changed her. She was his mate and he was hers. I couldn't help but be proud I found this out before my smug, all knowing, cocky, brother.

When he left to hunt, with a lot of persuasion, Rose changed and bathed Bella while I ran the perimeter searching for signs off Victoria or Laurent anywhere around here. I couldn't smell them nor did I see any signs so I headed back to Bella. Peter came in around the same time I did and I had to stifle a laugh when I saw little flecks of copper in his eyes. She already had him wrapped around her finger and didn't even know him.

We needed to come up with some cover story were Bella's body is never found and we needed to talk to the wolves. Hopefully they will let us try to explain we did not break the treaty before they attack and try to tear us apart limb by limb. I also needed to explain what she has already been through to Peter before his head explodes from all his curiosity. He is very angry at Victoria but I think his curiosity is covering it. Might as well start with the lover boy first. I just hope he doesn't goes nuts when he hears he's know mated.

PPOV:

What had happened to this poor girl? Who is this Victoria that tortured her? And Laurent who tried to kill her? Are dogs werewolves? What made me save her? Was my gift telling me to because she was Jasper's sister? What made this happen? How did Jasper come into contact with a human and have her be his sister? Who is James? Why did Jasper and Emmett kill him? Why did I feel a pull to this girl? I was pulled out of all the craziness when I felt a Jaspers hand on my shoulder and felt a large dose of calm fall over me.

"Chill out and I will tell you everything." He sat down on the chair beside me before he continued. "Now I will start with the obvious thing that you are not picking up with your so-called famous 'gift'. Now I know you are wondering how you saved her and why. I bet you are also wondering why you feel you can't leave this bedside and that you want to kill everyone who hurt her. Well, my dear love blind brother, that all is because you found your mate." I stared at him dumbstruck. _My Mate._ Of course! that's why it explains keeping my own monster down. That's why I saved her. That's why I changed to drinking animal blood, again. How could I be so blind! I knew most things before they happened! I can always but the puzzle pieces together! I looked over at Jasper who was half wearing shit-eating grin and half frowning. That definitely put a weird look on his face.

"I found My Mate!" I said kissing Bella on the forehead. Jasper just smiled but again the smile didn't reach his eyes. I braced myself. If Jasper is acting like this, what he has to say is bad. I was already fighting my beast. When I looked back over at him, I nodded, letting him know its fine to speak.

"Bella was first introduced to our world by Edward. Edward told her she was his mate." Jasper began sending me a dose of calm, knowing I would go crazy hearing someone tried to put a claim on _My _mate. "He brought her to met the family and everyone loved her. She was always so caring and selfless. There was never a time she thought about herself before others. We took her out to the field one day so she could watch us play baseball. While we were playing Alice got a vision of 3 nomads coming are way. They would be there in minutes. There was no where to run. We hid Bella the best we could and Carlisle spoke to them. There names were James, Laurent and Victoria." I growled again at the sound of there names and hearing them around my Bella again. When I had gotten the best of the beast trying to break free, Jasper began again.

"James was a tracker. He smelt Bella of course and when we all protected her he thought of it as a game. Me and Alice took her all the way to Phoenix where she used to live. Emmett, Rose, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme all tried to distract him. Rose dressed in Bella's clothes and took off with Edward. So he would follow her scent. He followed them for a while but soon caught on to our trick. He found out we were in Phoenix and called Bella. He told her he had her Mom and would kill her if she didn't give herself up and go to her old ballet studio. Being the caring for others Bella she was, snuck out of the airport were we were waiting for the family and took a bus to the studio." My growls were never ending and my vision tented with red. My monster was taking over. I took a hold of Bella's hand and took some deep breaths, just staring at her face. We vampires didn't need to breath but it was still a comforting gesture. Jasper knowing what it is like to have to keep this monster locked up was very patient and understanding right now.

"He threw her around some. She had a few broken ribs, leg, and arm. When we got there it was to late, he bit her. Edward sucked the poison out. When it was all over we made a cover story saying she fell down the stairs and out a window. After that things fell back into normal. Until the dreaded 19th birthday. Alice, being Alice, threw her a huge birthday party. We all came were there. Well, when opening the presents she got a paper cut. I guess I should also mention she is Edwards singer. Everyone's bloodlust was overpowering. I-I lunged. Edward threw her onto some table hearing in my thoughts that I was fighting my monster. Her blood was everywhere. Rose and Emmett stopped me. A few days after that Edward brought her out in the middle of the woods and left her. He told her she was worthless. But he told the family that she didn't want to be around us anymore. She was depressed for months then she started hanging out with the wolf pack. Victoria and Laurent came after her. And here we are." When he finished I was pacing the room, pulling at my hair trying to stop the monster from coming out. I ran over to Bella and kissed her forehead than breathed in her scent mixed with mine. It was a strawberry and pine mixed smell. It calmed me instantly. Jasper had his head hung low. In all my years of knowing the Major I had never seen him this upset. I had seen him fighting his monster and human blood but seeing him suffer the pain of thinking he hurt me was almost to unbearable to watch.

"Jasper, Brother, it was not your fault." I started out calmly walking toward him and sending him a bunch of honesty and trust. "I don't blame you at all. In fact I blame Edward. You felt the bloodlust a vampire felt for his _singer. _Then others on top of that. You allowed yourself to be stopped. You left. I am so proud of you bro. I love you, man." I said pulling him up and into a brotherly hug. Moments like this were rare between us. But meant a lot to us both. We weren't blood brothers but we were closer than most.

"Love you, too bro. Thank you for not hating me." He hugged me back.

"I could never hate you. Now come on tell me what else you have on your mind. What Bella's death? The werewolves? The newborn stage? All the above?" I asked. My gift was in full workout mode now. It must be upset it didn't figure that one out too.

"All of the above." Jasper laughed. "Well, we do need to find a way to cover Bella's death. The werewolves will be a problem. Well, you know about the treaty. If we can at least talk before they attack I would be awfully grateful. Ah, the newborn stage. Were you would like to eat the town. I say move her to our home in Alaska. Its away from most people and way back in the woods. I doubt anyone knows its there. Esme would love to redecorate, anyway." He gave a small laugh. It would probably be good idea for me to take her to Alaska and let Jasper and Rose deal with the wolfs and Bella's death. If they could then make it to Alaska before Bella woke then that would be fine. She may not freak out as much if she knew someone. We could call the rest of the Cullins and have them join us there later on. As long as Eddie boy doesn't try to put a claim on her. I knew my monster would be out of control then.

"I will take her to Alaska tonight. You and Rose deal with the wolfs and her death. Then join us as soon as you are done with that. The rest of the family can join us later if that is what Bella wants. I have a feeling things will go pretty smooth with the pack so maybe they will get Bella's death covered. Call for Rose and ask he if she would please come here and bathe and change Bella for the drive. It may be hard to get pass a cop if I happen to get pulled over with a girl covered in sweat." I said taking charge of the issue. I hadn't even finished talking and Rose had fluttered into the room with a red deep V neck shirt and a pair of jeans. She pushed me and Jasper out of the room but we never left the door and I was probably about to pace a hole in the floor.

I didn't like being away from her at all. She was being so quiet but I knew she was in pain. A lot of pain. Emotionally because of what just happened to her. Physically because of the venom, of coarse. As soon as Rose stepped out I ran in. Bella was dressed in plain outfit of jeans and a red T-shirt. I wish I could just sit and stare at her all day but we needed to get a move on if I wanted us to be in Alaska before she changes. I don't think I would have any fun at all with a newborn waking up as I drive through the middle of a town.

I said bye to Jasper and hugged Rose. They both wished me luck as I did to them. Hopefully the wolfs don't give them any trouble. I didn't think they would. It wasn't any of their faults. They didn't bite anyone and my name isn't signed on that treaty. They will probably be just as mad at Victoria as us.

I carefully picked her up and wrapped a blanket around her tiny body. I walked slowly down the stairs being very careful with her. I could have ran and she would be fine but I am not taking any chances at all. I had to take Jasper's truck and they are going to have to buy another car. They couldn't make it in time if they ran. I laid her in the truck so that her head was on my lap and began our drive.

I had a lot of time to think as I drove. I wondered how Bella acted and how she would react to me. Me being her mate to be exact. She should know I am her mate but waking up a newborn, changing the way she did, and then finding out your soul mate saved you from death. Yeah, I don't know anybody that could handle that.

She is definitely going to be a shield. If she could block Edward then that's a for sure. She is probably a pretty strong shield if she can use it when she's human. I wonder if she has a physical shield or just a mental. Would she have a longer newborn stage then normal because of her changing? Probably, its bad to be changed when your traumatized. Working with newborns taught me that. We had to kill a few because of the way they were changed. That would not happen to my Bella. I would fight for years if I have too.

I pulled up the very long drive to the house. It was a huge, white two story place with a bunch of windows. There was a Car garage about as big as the house and a green room. I bet the green room was for Esme. She has always loved to garden anything and everything. I cold hear a waterfall way off in the distance. It was barley readable to my vampire ears. I would have to go check it out when Bella wakes up.

I carefully cared Bella in the house trying to keep her in the most comfortable position. It surprised me that she wasn't making screaming or moving any. The only thing that let me know she was still alive was her fast beating heart and occasional whimpers. Each whimper just made me want to kill myself for what I did to her.

I carried her into the house and looked around. The walls were a light brown color and the floors were wooden. There was a loveseat and a couch covered with a towel. Then a coffee table in the middle of the two. The place definitely looked of an older time. There were a few covered pictures on the wall and a very dusty chandler hanging above everything. Beside the living room was the dining room. I could see a table in there covered with a towel also. There were about 10 chairs around the table that were wooden and looked like the flowers on the had been hand carved. With all the money the Cullin's had they probably were hand carved.

I walked up the creaky wooden stairs and opened the door to the first bedroom I found. I walked in and found the bed already made and the room clean of dust. The door was opened to the closet and tons of designer clothes were hanging in there. I walked up to the bed and saw a note on it. It read:

_Hey, Peter! I am so glad Bella's your mate! It will be great to have my sister back! Don't worry she will be very unique but I'm not saying anything right now. Don't worry I have seen that she is not ready to see the family again yet. Especially Edward but I had to come and help somehow. I can shield my mind from Edward very well so he won't find out. Good luck!_

_Alice_

_P.S. The whole family was not told the real way Edward left her. He said she didn't want us anymore. There was a werewolf close enough to block my visions of what happened but I saw her tell Jasper and Rose and he will be out of the family soon. _

That pixie always surprised me. I will have to repay her later though. I slowly laid Bella on the bed and moved the note to the dresser. Bella may want to read it later and if not I know Jasper will. Especially the last part. I doubt assward will every be out of the family. He may as well be the golden child. Carlisle and Esme treat him like a freaking prince. I can't wait till I see him. He will freaking die for leaving this beautiful creature in horrible pain.


End file.
